Double Team
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: For Neko-alchemypriestess. Beginning of S.S Arc. Ichigo and Ganju are seperated from the group and eachother leaving Ichigo to fight Ikkaku and Yumichika himself. Yaoi. Noncon. double penatration. IkkakuXYumiXIchi


For Neko-alchemypriestess  
Disclaimer – I DON't OWN BLEACH!

-New-Story-

Kukaku fired the cannon, sending the Reiatsukaku flying into the air. Inside were Ichigo, Ganju, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and Yoruichi. The ball hit the invisible barrio surrounding the Seireitei and stayed there for a moment. Suddenly it went thru and exploded. Everyone was in total shock until Yoruichi screamed,  
"Stay together! The shock wave will send you flying in all directions," Which it did. Ichigo, Ganju, and Yoruichi went one way, while Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu went the other.  
"Everyone, grab the person closest to you! Don't let go no matter what!," Ganju grabbed Ichigo's kimono and Ichigo grabbed his. Chad had Orihime slung over his shoulder. Yoruichi jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder and sat there. Uryuu reached for Chad but got blown away. Chad let go of Orihime and went after Uryuu. He grabbed Uryuu's shirt and threw him at Orihime. Orihime caught him and they watched Chad fly to the floor. Ichigo reached out to grab Orihime's hand but missed. Everyone scattered, Yoruichi; up. Orihime and Uryuu; left. Ichigo and Ganju; right.  
Ganju pushed Ichigo behind him.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo yelled.  
"Shut up and stay back," Ganju put his hand in front of him and made a pattern.

"Turn to sand! Sand Paw!"

As they hit the ground, it turned to sand. Ichigo and Ganju crawled out of the sand and coughed.  
"We're safe thanks to your weird spell," Ichigo said. He turned around and saw Ganju still coughing up sand.  
"How long are you going to choke on your own spell?" With that, Ichigo kicked Ganju in the ass. Ganju's face went back in to the sand. Ganju turned around and grabbed Ichigo's kimono. They began to argue when someone went, "Yahoo!"  
"Man, am I lucky!" Ichigo looked up to see Ikkaku and Yumichika standing on a wall. They jumped off, landing in front of the sand pit.  
"Can you believe this? First we skip out on our boring guard duty and then these two fall right in to our hands," Ikkaku began to tippy toe around singing his lucky song.

"Today I'm lucky," He pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo and Ganju, "However you aren't."  
Ikkaku began to sing his song. When he finished, he got weird looks from Ichigo and Ganju. That made Ikkaku's eye twitch. Yumichika closed his eyes and sighed.  
"What the HELL'RE YOU DOING? Here I am dancing my lucky dance, waiting for you to crawl outa there. What the hell're you standing there STUPEFIED FOR?" He went on but Ganju and Ichigo didn't listen. Ganju said that they should run away but Ichigo was against it. While they continued to argue, Ikkaku overheard them.  
"Hey, what're you belly-achin' about?" He yelled.  
"They're probably so afraid of us they can't stand it," Yumichika stated.  
"Well, argue all you want and as long as you want," Ikkaku suggested.

"But if they take too long, others will notice and steal your reward away," Yumichika said.  
"Now that you mention it, that's true. Alright! I'll set a time limit. I'm so nice," Ikkaku made a stance and went on, "I'll do another dance. So you two take your time and deci-"  
Before Ikkaku could finish, Ganju got out of the sand and sprinted away. Yumichika went to run after him but was stopped by Ikkaku. He put his zanpakuto in front of him.  
"Don't waste your time, Yumichika. He ain't worth it," said person nodded and leaned against the wall. Ganju cursed inwardly. He was trying to draw the other soul reaper away to make it an even battle for them, but it didn't work out very well. Ichigo jumped out of the hole and stood before Ikkaku.  
"So why didn't you run like your friend? He obviously knew our powers were far superior to his own. You know, if you ask me, I think he made a pretty wise decision,"

"If your powers are superior to mine, it'll be useless to run. You'd catch me for sure. But… If it's not, I'll just beat you and be on my way," Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt. Ikkaku charged at him, ready to attack, but Ichigo dodged it. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and came at Ikkaku. He slashed down only for his attack to be blocked by Ikkaku's sheath. In the moment of shock Ichigo's shock, Ikkaku used his blade to slash at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back and attacked Ikkaku. He dodged and attacked back, getting hit but also hitting Ichigo.  
"Let me ask you, what is your name?" Ikkaku asked.  
"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Ichigo huh? I'm Ikkaku Madarame and he's" Ikkaku pointed at Yumichika," Is Yumichika Ayasegawa," Ichigo look over to see Yumichika leaning against a wall. He flicked his hair and winked. In Ichigo's moment of confusion, Ikkaku attacked. Zangetsu was thrown from Ichigo's hand and he was shoved to the floor. Ikkaku sat on of Ichigo and held his hands above his head.  
"Since you're my reward, I guess I get to use you any way I like," Ikkaku stated.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo began to struggle against the soul reapers painful grip.  
"It means this," With that, Ikkaku removed Ichigo's obi and tied it around the orange haired soul reaper's hands. He pulled down Ichigo's hakama and black boxers. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to struggle more. Ikkaku lowered his hakama, showing his slightly throbbing erection.

"No don't'!" A smirk made a way onto Ikkaku's face. He led his member to Ichigo's hole and with one quick thrust, entered Ichigo to the hilt. The teen cried out, tears falling from his eyes.  
"Go on and cry, Ryoka," Ikkaku's thrusts were fast and hard, purposely missing the withering teen's prostate.  
"Do you think that maybe he's a virgin?" Yumichika asked.  
"He's a… Ryoka… He can… Take it," Ikkaku said with each thrust. Yumichika walked over and stared down at Ichigo.  
"Please stop," Ichigo sobbed.

"What a beautiful face, not as beautiful as mine, but still," Yumichika stated, "I know he's your reward and all, but I want in on this," Ikkaku nodded and made room for Yumichika. Ichigo's legs were spread wider and Yumichika led his member towards Ichigo's hole.  
"No! Please d-AHHH!" Ichigo screamed out as Yumichika entered him. He was ripped wider as the two began to thrust madly into him. Ikkaku laughed madly at Ichigo's pain. Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other and nodded. They leaned down near Ichigo's neck and bit into the teen's neck, drawing blood. Ichigo screamed out, his voice hoarse. After a few more thrust, Ikkaku and Yumichika came, spilling their seed deep into Ichigo. They pulled out of Ichigo and dropped him into the sand pit before leaving. Ichigo stared weakly up at the sky until Ganju's face appeared.  
"Hanatarou! We need to find a place to heal him!" Ganju yelled. He picked Ichigo up and followed Hanatarou down to the sewers.

-  
The End!  
What a crappy way to end a one-shot.

Anyway, this is for Neko-alchemypriestess. I was supposed to upload this MONTHS ago but never got the chance. Lots of stuff goin on in my life. I also forgot to ask Neko-alchemypriestess if she liked noncom! I'm soo sorry if you don't like it. And I'll get back to Intertwing Fates asap. My boyfriend got angry at me and ripped up half of my story pages. I had to rewrite it so it's taking longer then I explected. Sorry.

Also! Happy Birthday Ikkaku! This is can be a b-day present to him. -_-"


End file.
